


Need

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 27 March 2012 in response to Shog's prompt of <i>Diagon Alley wall/Hagrid/Diagon Alley street: streetwalker, via erectus, and rapacious need</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shog).



> Written on 27 March 2012 in response to Shog's prompt of _Diagon Alley wall/Hagrid/Diagon Alley street: streetwalker, via erectus, and rapacious need_.

Rapacious need drove Hagrid from the Leaky Cauldron, need that could only be slaked in Knocturn Alley, where he knew a streetwalker who knew a charm. Unfortunately, he got the taps wrong, and the Diagon Alley wall barely opened. Not to be thwarted in his purpose, Hagrid hastily unbuttoned his trousers, cast a Cushioning Charm, and thrust his prick into the hole.

"Anyone beyond will jus' have to wait on the _via erectus_!" he exclaimed, groaning as he fucked the opening—only to gasp as something rough began to wank him.

It wasn't long before he was shuddering through his orgasm and the wall opened. Steadying himself, Hagrid looked down to see the cobblestones of the Diagon Alley street retract, flatten, and then hop up with an _Urp!_

"Didn't know I knew that spell," he muttered, tucking himself away as he stared at the glistening cobbles in fascination. "Thanks fer swallowin'."


End file.
